Welcome!
How to Connect The most popular way to connect to our game is by pointing your favorite client to: Address: galaxy.silvren.com OR 71.171.93.80 Port: 1984 Don't want to download any software? Log on to The Mud Connector and connect right in your browser! Clients 'PC/Mac' We recommend using a MU* client to connect to the game in order to have the most pleasant experience. If you're not sure which one to use, Potato works well on PC, MacOS X, or Linux, and is a newer client still in active development. A lot of PC MU*ers also use SimpleMU or MUSHclient; however SimpleMU does not handle colors very well, and since our game features quite a few of them, we would not recommend using it to connect to this game. Alternatively, Mac users may prefer Atlantis. All of these clients have the ability to do things like spawn (put different items in different windows, such as putting public channels into a different window) and log, which are very helpful for the MU* experience. 'Mobile' Don't have a computer? Just want to MUSH on the go using your phone or tablet? There are several mobile client options. For Android, check out Mukluk. For iOS, Mudrammer is an excellent client. Both applications allow logging, multiple worlds/characters, and will display color quite nicely. Applying Robots in Disguise works from a roster system, although players are welcome to inquire about characters that may have not been rostered yet. New players are welcome to select unclaimed characters from the +roster. To view the active +roster on game, type +roster/full ', where faction is Decepticon, Autobot, or Neutral. If a character is noted as having never connected in the Last On column, they generally up for grabs. Characters with a last connection date might still be available if they were only connected to NPC for a scene. You may also check '+fclist to see a list of available characters, though if you are thinking of someone who is not on the list, never fear! If they aren't listed, that just means we haven't made +finger information or stats for them yet. So please do inquire after the character if interested but you find they are not listed. Click here for the application form. Banned Concepts The following original character concepts are not available for application: * Characters that have nothing to do with Transformers. * Traditional Head/Target/Powermaster partners based on cybernetically modified Nebulans. (Transfer of these partner characters into Minicons is perfectly acceptable.) * Characters with offensive names. * Characters created just to be jokes, puns or memes. * Original Primes. * "Sparklings". * Cybertronian characters capable of any kind of internal pregnancy similar to viviparous gestation. * Original Metrotitans/Omega Sentinels. * Shattered Glass versions of any character. * Any member of the Guiding Hand, Primus or Unicron. * Any character that is a herald/follower of Unicron. * Characters with massive psychological problems that make them difficult or impossible to interact with. * Unrestrained killers - characters that won't stop murdering/harming others even when ordered by superiors to do so. Characters should be PEOPLE, not walking gimmicks or two-dimensional stereotypes. * Original characters who are based around one-upping a Feature Character, ie, "faster than Blurr", "smarter than Perceptor", "stronger than Brawn", etc. Restricted Concepts The following original character concepts are considered "Restricted" and will require better than average application, or will need to be limited to few in number: * Point-One-Percenters. * Mutacons. * Characters with Institute-related backgrounds or pasts. * Senators or City Governors. * High Ranking Military OCs. * Characters with "infinite wealth" - they can buy anything and have everything. * Characters possessing large numbers of NPCs, especially private armies. * Double agents/traitors. * "Crazy" characters: chaotic, irrational, and randomly insane with no reason or restraint to their actions. * Characters who are exceptionally skilled in multiple fields, 'jack of all trades' or 'rennaisance geniuses'. * Characters suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder. * Branched Spark character(s). * Characters with outlier abilities. * Characters who are elected kin or creations of FCs. Getting Started Once you're ready with a character, check out the Getting Started page.